


一辆小车pwp（上）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 随便写写，无剧情也懒得起名字





	一辆小车pwp（上）

涨得发紫的龟头，轻轻的贴上了穴口，只轻轻碰了一下，又迅速挪开了。  
郑云龙的屁眼开始像个贪吃的孩子一样，蠕动着收缩，他小声哼哼着，他知道把那巨大的鸡巴吞进去是什么样的感觉，所以没吃之前就开始计划着流口水。  
那里很干燥，光滑，皱褶缩在一起，还没有做扩张，所以哪怕他痒的要死也不敢让阿云嘎进来，那尺寸能要他的命。  
他努力撅着屁股，去碰阿云嘎的手，想让他帮帮自己。圆润的指腹贴了上去，不紧不慢的围着屁眼的皱褶打圈儿。郑云龙痒的想缩，又怕阿云嘎拿话怼他，只尽力撑着放松。  
“乖。”阿云嘎绕到他身后，用两个手掌抚摸他肥腻的臀肉，郑云龙的姿势太过羞耻，他同侧的手脚被绑在一起，大张着腿坐在高脚凳上，没有可以支撑的地方，只能用上半身趴在眼前铺着软垫的小桌上，羞的脸都抬不起来。他的膝盖窝卡在凳子的边缘，整个屁股都撅在半空中任人把玩。  
“嘎子，帮帮我。”  
阿云嘎在他身后蹲下来，仔细观察那个器官，那里的毛被阿云嘎剃得一丝不剩，洗的干干净净的光滑又干燥，像个赤裸的婴儿。阿云嘎顺着屁股沟顶端裂开的缝隙开始一点一点朝下舔，裹着口水的舌尖儿勾着朝那里顶，郑云龙哀叫着脸胀得通红，口中小声说着不要。  
阿云嘎并不理他，手掌捏着他的屁股肉向外分开，把那小缝拉的更大，中间那个不住收缩的小洞口被掰开的橘子瓣似的翻开，露出艳红的里肉。  
阿云嘎的唾液又开始分泌，郑云龙被他洗的很干净，所以他可以毫无压力的品尝他本来的味道。他挺着舌尖儿朝着郑云龙的屁眼刺进去，感受那颗粒状的嫩肉不断的收缩挤压着自己，他在穴口来回反复的舔弄，把那一整道沟壑舔的闪着淫靡的光泽。  
他伸出一根中指轻轻揉着，十分分顺利的钻进了他体内，食指的进入稍微费了点力气，郑云龙的肠道紧的要命，那小小的穴口似乎连两根指头都咽不下去似的紧紧包裹着他。阿云嘎开始在他体内旋转手指，来回进出抚摸他的括约肌，肛门附近的神经非常敏感，他用了点儿润滑液重新把自己送进去，一边用手指插着郑云龙的屁眼，一边又向上吮吸他的囊袋。  
被异物推进体内的感受是违反自然规律的，但是很快手指抽出时带来的火辣摩擦让他忘了什么是自然规律。郑云龙开始小声呻吟并扭动屁股要求更多。  
“要三根吗。”  
“要…粗一点儿。”郑云龙趴在小垫子上喘气，手脚的绳子绑的都不紧，他却不敢挣脱，他享受被阿云嘎控制，被他使用的感觉。  
三根手指并拢着着插进来，阿云嘎转动手腕推入了更多的润滑液，他开始啃咬郑云龙白嫩的屁股肉，用牙齿轻轻叼着那一块颤巍巍的软肉，再把他含入口中吮吸几秒，便会落上一朵粉色的红莓，大腿根的肉最好吸，又软，又嫩，一嘟噜肉在他口下像要融化似的，每次都忍不住要多啃几口。  
阿云嘎没有特意去寻按压他的前列腺，只是尽职尽责的扩开他的穴口，郑云龙的体内像是某种软体动物，阿云嘎的手指在他屁眼里搅拌着润滑液抽插出黏腻的水声，像是某种被戳中柔软腹部的虫子临死前发出人类所不能理解的呼救。他完全忽视了自己肿胀的阴茎，仿佛为郑云龙开拓屁眼是他今天的人生目标。  
他想去舔舔郑云龙的阴茎，发现那个倒霉蛋儿被郑云龙压在自己身子底下，他有点儿惋惜，可他不想让他换姿势。这样子很好，大龙很听话，乖乖的让他使用。郑云龙供起的背部已经起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他的穴口神经非常敏感，仅仅是摩擦就让他爽的要命。  
“可以了…进来吧。”他担心自己得不到那根粗壮的鸡巴就要被插射了，便开口求饶，三根少了点，他知道，但他能忍。  
阿云嘎不多说话，他像挤枫糖似的在自己鸡巴上堆砌润滑，一圈一圈的，像精心准备一个毛毛虫面包。他并没有直接插入，而是顺着那湿漉漉的一道缝来回摩擦。微微上翘的肉茎不紧不慢的划过郑云龙的穴口，摩擦着会阴顶进他的囊袋。郑云龙收缩起来，那火热的鸡巴贴着臀缝猥亵，穴口像软体动物似的收缩，过多的润滑液又重新淌回到阿云嘎的肉茎。  
“你好湿。”阿云嘎的双手来到郑云龙胸前，摸他的奶尖儿，像在揉女人的乳房一样来回挤压软肉，郑云龙死死咬着嘴唇，他想冲阿云嘎喊我不是女人，可他忍住了，他担心他会被放置在这里什么也得不到。  
阿云嘎将脸贴在他的脊背，温柔的亲吻他凸起的的肩胛，那儿很美，当你久久凝视之时会觉得像一对展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。他用舌尖儿描绘蝴蝶的翅膀留下蜿蜒的湿润，他爱这副躯体，愿意用唇舌膜拜他的每一寸肌肤。可惜郑云龙似乎不这么认为，正在为展示自己的美丽而感到羞愧。  
他鼻尖顶着凹陷的脊椎舔上去，用舌头在他后背描绘一幅沙画，每一笔的描绘都随他心意，他愿意为一顿合心的晚餐耗费时间，再慢条斯理，不急不缓的吃下去，这不仅仅是仪式感的问题，也因为他实在爱极了看到郑云龙被欲望所困扰，为他渴望到浑身颤抖的样子。  
郑云龙的两条大腿因着身体两侧打开而绷得紧紧的，他很难受，努力向后延展自己的身体，想要被好好玩弄。  
“进来…求你。”  
这并不像一把炙热的餐刀切入黄油一般顺滑，鼓胀的肠肉有些发肿，更别提郑云龙正使劲儿撑着自己放松，那小孔像朵花儿似的翻着绽放。阿云嘎用沾满润滑的龟头顶在那儿轻轻的磨，那花儿又像婴儿的小嘴一般热情的邀请他进入，屁眼里的润滑液被他挤得咕咕作响，色情的一塌糊涂。  
“嗯…唔…”郑云龙被体内的渴望痒的来回磨蹭，可又偏偏吃不到，他声音中已经带了哭腔，“插进来，嘎子，操操我。”  
阿云嘎已经硬得发痛，他紧紧抿着唇角，捏着郑云龙的饱满的臀肉把自己塞进中间的小孔，饱满圆润的龟头一点点的撑开那道峡谷，肠道内充满弹性的软肉包裹上来，嫩芽似的细小肉粒也被扯的东倒西歪。  
太大了，也太硬了，郑云龙的屁股像被塞了一根烧火棍似的痛起来，他有些僵硬的收缩了一下却换来更加野蛮的入侵。他不敢求饶，不敢让他慢一点，只能拼命放松自己祈求疼痛快点过去。  
阿云嘎欣赏着身下颤抖到出汗的白肉，那屁股肉抖得尤其厉害，他伸开手掌，用炽热的掌心轻轻贴着最圆润的部分，感受着疼痛带来的颤动。“好肥的屁股。”阿云嘎把那软腻捏了两把，又狠狠的拍了一巴掌，屁股吃痛的收缩，连带着肠道也跟着紧了一下，阿云嘎发狠的使劲儿硬捅到底，自己都疼出一身冷汗。  
“操。”他像是泄愤一般，在那肥软的臀肉上左右开弓，直抽的那白屁股啪啪作响，郑云龙小声哭叫着，摇晃着，像个下贱的婊子一样小幅度来回套弄插在屁眼里的阴茎，他顾不得疼痛，只想讨好阿云嘎，让他平息愤怒。  
阿云嘎明显被他淫荡的样子取悦了，手劲收了些，那两块臀肉已然被他拍得通红，夹在中间的屁眼却毫不记仇的来回吞吐他的肉茎，边吃还边吐着口水，润滑剂与肠液打湿了阿云嘎黝黑的阴毛，将那一块弄的湿哒哒的。可惜郑云龙被缚着手脚活动范围有限，阿云嘎不满意的掰开他的臀缝，拇指将圆孔旁边的嫩肉拉开，挺动腰肢开始大开大合的操他。

为什么pwp还要分上下…因为我不知道下次啥时候能写完…


End file.
